The Dinner
You have been invited as his dinner guest. Couple of days ago you help a man recover his belongings from robbers. He was so thankful that he invited you for a dinner. He said he will sent a carriage in front of your house. You get dressed with best clothes you have. You wait in front of your house for the carriage as the sun disappears behind the mountain. Soon the carriage arrives. "Mr. Garret Elson," the carriage driver said, "The master sent me." You climb on the carriage and it starts to move. As you watch the scenery pass by, you suddenly realize you never told the man you helped eariler who you were or where you lived, yet he knew. "Must work for the city, i guess." you tell yourself, "Cataloging the citizens." Although you can't get rid of the creepy feeling. You arrive in front of his mansion. His mention was big with gothic theme, design with stone walls and gargoyle statues on the top. You get off the carriage and walk to the front door, staring at the mansion with an awe. The butler opens the door even before you knock. "Mr. Elson, the master has been expecting you. Please follow me, and let Ellen take your coat." said the butler, as Maid named Ellen takes your coat. The hallway is filled with decorates. The chadliers hanging on the celling is lit with candles, sparking majestic rainbow lights everywhere. The walls hang portraits, weapons, and animal heads. The floor is made of fancy oak wood, covered wtih carpet with interesting patterns. "Please, this way" said butler as he turned left. You follow him to the dining room, which was lit up with fancy chandliure and candles on a silver candlesticks. "Please wait for the master. He will be with you shortly." said the butler, then he left the room. You take a seat in one of the dining table chairs, and look outside. The mountain is covered in darkness, and all you can see is a dead tree. On the dead tree hangs three dried up leaves. You watch as each of them falls from the tree. The leaves fall at unatural speed, and you wonder as if the time itself has slown down. You are startled by sudden boom of voice. "Ah, my friend!" said the man approaching from the door "Welcome, please relax, and enjoy yourself" "Thank you, sir, for inviting me" you reply, "If you don't mind, but what is your name?" "It's Quintus," He reply, "And I am the one who should thank you for helping me the other day" He is dressed in a fancy clothes made of high quality cloth that suites the mansion. "Now then, shall me eat?" The servants begins to serve dishes with amazing aroma. Your mouth waters as the meal is presented. The foods are the most amazing dishes you ever tasted! You are served with well season and cooked lamb steak, salad with fresh vegetables, Black bread that was just baked along with goat cheese, and even a red wine. After the dinner, you and Quintus have great conversation, filled with laughter and enjoyment. "It's really getting late, and i must get back" you say after the long conversation. "Will it be trouble for your carriage driver?" "Not at all, my friend!" Quintus reply "I will have him prepped right now." He claps his hand two times, and the butler shows up, and Quintus tells him to prep the carriage. You and Quintus have bit more conversation until the butler informs that the carriage has been ready. Quintus walks you outside, and bid you farewell. As the carriage moves, you slowly fall asleep. "Mr. Elson", the driver wakes you "We've arrived in front of your house" You wake up to find that it's morning already. You see blue skies and sunrise shining the windows of the carriage. "Alright, thank you" You tell the driver. As you get off, you realized this isn't your home. You stand in front a structure You've never seen before. "Hey," You turn around to tell the driver, "This isn't my-" He is gone. He is nowhere to be found. There's no sign of him or the carriage. You wonder the streets of the strange city. All the building, people, and surroundings are unfamiliar to you. People are dressed in strange way, and they stare at you as you pass by. You ask someone where you are, and he answers you are in the city of where you lived. You tell yourself that it couldn't be right, this isn't the town you were born in! You head for the building that reads city hall. You look up your name inside cabinet they called "File cabinet". You find your name, and you read what it says on the paper. It says you disappeared 300 years ago, your family died, and your house was renovated. You run out of the builing in disbeilief, remembering the three leaves that fell from the dead tree. You sit down on a bench, wondering what to do. No one is around. You suddenly feel weak, and weakness grows every seconds. You look at you hands, and see that it was getting old by the seconds. the 300 years was catching up. The next thing you know you are on your stomach. You can feel everything in your body is shutting down. As you get closer to death, you see Quintus on corner of your eyes, smiling at you. You are soon dead, and your body is mummfied. After all, it has been 300 years Category:Creepypasta Category:Original Story Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life